Like A Puppy
by Mangoflavored
Summary: Seth imprints on Jacob, but Jacob doesn't know how to react! What will happen to the two of them? Read, find out ;


_Note: update at the bottom!_

* * *

_Seth's P.O.V_

The weather was cool, and the leaves were just about to begin falling from the trees in preparation for winter. This had always been my favorite time of the year, when everything was suspended in a state of beauty, and everything was holding its breath, trying to drag out the time before winter. The leaves were still a thousand shades of crimson and saffron, the trees were still covered in a celadon veil of moss and creepers, and the ground was stil warm and not covered in the thick layer of snow that would soon come. Things back at home were not quite so perfect, and I needed to get away for awhile. So I found myself in wolf form, running through the forest thinking about the past few months. It hadn't been too long since I had changed from the old Seth into the new, and improved, Seth. I could feel in the minds of the others that they were unhappy, or even bitter, about their transformations. I just couldn't understand it, I loved what we had become. I loved being strong and fast and free. Well, mostly free. The one problem with being a wolf was imprinting. It hadn't started right away, and it hadn't happened suddenly, but I had imprinted. I know that Sam had imprinted and that a few of the others had, and I'd seen it through their eyes, but it was so different than how it happened for me. For them it was so quick and it seemed to be so sure and understandable, but for me it was just the opposite. It hadn't been fast, or even noticeable at first, but when it happened it still left me shocked and unprepared. For them it made so much sense, and it seemed so right, but for me it was just nothing I had been ready for, it wasn't anything anyone had even thought could happen. It took Sam's theory that it was for breeding purpose and shattered it into tiny pieces. I had imprinted on my best friend and closest ally, Jacob Black.

* * *

I wasn't ashamed that I had imprinted on a man so much as I was embarrassed that I had imprinted in Jake. He was so perfect and I was so not. He was so strong where I wasn't. He was raised on a pinnacle so high that I could never even try touch. I could never let him know, even though every cell in my body wanted to reach out and touch him. Every time we shifted at the same time he could hear what I was thinking, and I followed every one of his orders, making it very hard to keep him from knowing. But the connection was such that we could only hear what was at the center of our thought at the time. But we could also feel the underlying emotions and intentions. So even though he didn't know about my feelings, he knew that I was hiding something, and that he was on my mind all the time. He probably thought of me as an adoring little brother or something, but that was better than him knowing the truth. I was still running, and getting pretty tired. I wasn't the strongest, but I was the fastest, and sometimes I would get pretty far away without even noticing. By now I was just about ready to fall over when I felt Jacob's mind. There was always a moment when his consciousness brushed past mine that I shivered a little and my thoughts were scattered. He noticed me only a second later, equally attuned to me. I gathered my haphazard consciousness as he thought, "_Hey, Seth! Why so far from home?_" I gave a mental shrug and felt a chuckle through his mind at my awkwardness. "_Well you seem pretty tired, so I probably oughta make sure you get home without you crashing into something, so just take a nap or something while I get there?_" I gave a brief confirmation before shifting back to human form, cutting off any thoughts that I might accidentally direct toward Jake. I was in a little open spot under the trees. The moss here was springy and still green, so I slipped on my handy pair of sweatpants and curled up on the moss, falling asleep to the sound of dry leaves rustling in the wind.

_Jacob's P.O.V_

I was just on a quick run, more for the joy of the wind in my fur than anything else, when I felt Seth pretty far away from the reservation. After a brief exchange with the little guy I agreed to meet him after telling him to stay put. It wasn't an order, but I could tell that he would do it anyway. He did everything I said, be it a direct order or just a simple request. It made me kind of nervous, but it was kind of nice. I had always thought of him as a little brother, and a close friend, and sometimes more... Sometimes I couldn't help but think of how adorable he was, in a way that wasn't quite brotherly. I usually brushed it off, but we'd all noticed how when he went through his 'growth spurt' he hadn't developed quite the same way we had. Where we had gotten broad shoulders and a powerful form, he hadn't grown much, and had developed a lithe and supple body. But that didn't matter so much, he was faster than all of us, even if he wasn't as strong. It just meant that we all kept an eye on him. Just in case. I push these thoughts aside as I focus on finding the place where he was waiting. It took me a second, but I found his scent fast, like fruit and spices, and followed it to the edge of a mossy clearing. I shifted and threw on my sweatpants before walking over to his sleeping form, small and delicate. As I got a little closer I saw that he was shivering and looked like he was having a nightmare. I picked him up without waking him and held him close trying to warm him up. His breathing picked up a bit, then breathed in deeply, sighed, and snuggled closer, his breathing calm and his expression tranquil. I decided not to wake him up, and sort of laid down. I tried to pry Seth off, but he whimpered and clung tighter, so i gave up and just wrapped my arms around his sleeping form. The breeze was a bit chilly, but as I looked down at his sleeping form I decided that I didn't mind, and entered a light doze with Seth asleep on my chest.

_Seth's P.O.V_

I was dreaming, and I knew it, but it was still unpleasant. In my dream Jake had imprinted on Bella after she had been changed to a vampire even though I knew that they were just friends now. I was in the woods with her (I don't know why, but it made sense at the time) and she attacked me. I wasn't strong enough to fight her off, and I hadn't wanted to hurt Jake's love. But then Jake showed up and stopped her. He picked me up and kept me safe. He chose me instead of her. And that was the end of the dream. I must have slept some more, but there wasn't any dream, just a feeling of warmth and solid pulse of a heartbeat. It didn't make sense, but I didn't worry about it. Then I felt a leaf fall on my nose, rousing me from my comfortable trance. The first thing I noticed was the overwhelming smell of Jake. Before I could do anything else I laid my head back down on his chest and inhaled his scent, like the forest and moss and warmth and life. Then the awkwardness hit me, and I tried to jump away, but his strong arms just pulled me tighter to himself and he flipped over, putting me on the bottom...

_Jacob's P.O.V_

I don't remember dreaming about anything, but maybe I did. All I know is that something tried to drag Seth away from me, and I did my best to keep him. I roll over and try to block as much of him as I can with my body. My eyes fly open and make contact with his eyes, opened wide in surprise. I don't know if I've been this close before, and I've never noticed how his are actually pretty light, a dark honey color. I get off of him as fast as possible, and take a couple steps away saying, "Sorry about that, you startled me." He looks like he's trying to talk, but nothing is coming out. He is blushing a deep burgundy, still trying to talk. He finally manages to stutter out, "Jake, I need to tell you something." I cock my head, not sure what he could have to say right now. He looks like he's caught between trying to talk to me, and wanting to run away. He swallows hard and attempts to talk again. "Um, Jake... I-" He's so fidgety and he looks like he's going to die. His hands are clasped together and he's trying to cover up... a rather noticeable bulge in his sweatpants.

_Seth's P.O.V_

I'm trying to tell Jake how I feel. How I really feel, but I don't think I can do it. He's looking at me so kindly, like he really cares about what I have to say, about me. And I think back to what happened before, and then I can't help it, I'm hard... I fidget a little and try to cover it with my hands, but then he looks down. When he sees it his eyes open a little and he looks up at my face, but then I'm gone. I phase and run off in two seconds flat. But Jacob is right behind me in a second. I feel some intense emotions coming from him, something I can't place... probably anger and disgust all at once. I think that if I can just run far enough away, he'll give up and let me leave in shame.

_Jacob's P.O.V_

I guess I'm a little surprised to see... that... and then he just runs off! I'm surprised and a little hurt, so I run after him to try to get him to calm down before he hurts himself. He's faster than me, but my endurance and strength are better. If I can keep on his trail for long enough I can catch him and stop him from getting away until I can explain. I toss thoughts at him like knives, questions that are sharp enough to make him think twice and trip. He does just this, falling over and rolling straight into a river. I can tell that it's pretty cold, but it's shallow and calm enough that it shouldn't be any trouble for him, and he crawls right out. I jump right after him, and quickly have him cornered against the cliff which the river tumbles over in a rare waterfall. He looks scared, and I'm not getting any rational thoughts from him. So I don't try to give any rational thoughts back, I order him not to go anywhere until he tells me what happened. He won't look me in the eye, but instead gives off a wave of feelings so strong that it forces me backward. The feelings of love and adoration that he throws at me are so strong that I have to close my eyes. Talk about sensory overload. When I open them again I just see a flash of his foot slipping behind the waterfall, back in human form. I phase too and follow him. I need to let him know how I feel too.

_Seth's P.O.V_

I'm behind the waterfall now. There's only room for one person to squeeze in without getting wet, and I don't think that he'll follow. I can't face him. I can't look at him. I can't do anything. I told him how I feel, I let him see everything, and he couldn't even look at me. I didn't feel any tears, it was too wet for that, but I felt myself crying. It was getting dark, and it was too dark for me to see anything in great detail that was more than a foot away behind the wall of water. I'm just wondering if I can ever face him again when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I whip around to try to apologize, but I find my lips surprisingly occupied. He's kissing me! My back is pressed to the water smoothed cliff wall, my hands stupidly limp by my sides. Jake isn't having any of these problems. His hands are on my face, holding me in the kiss. Then his hands are moving slowly downward until they are holding my waist tightly. Before I know what's happening, my arms around his neck, and my hands in his hair tugging him closer. His tongue against my lips, begging for access, but I remain tight lipped, trying to remain in control of myself. All my control goes out the window when he pulls me flush against him. My mouth opens in a gasp, and then his tongue is exploring the inside of my mouth and I can taste him. I feel myself going weak at the taste of Jake. I break away, turning my head upward for breath. Jake moves away from my mouth, his fingers trailing down my jawline and licks my throat. I go completely limp, and I feel Jake fall backwards, keeping me held protectively tight. We end up in the river together, and we break away to swim to the edge. There in the shallows he picks me up in his arms like I weigh nothing and kisses me again. This time gently and slowly. He breaks away gently and whispers, "Seth, I love you too, and please... Don't run away from me again... I want to be with you." He kisses me again, on the forehead this time. "So what do you say?" He's looking at me with his deep coffee colored gaze, begging me with his eyes. I don't have to say anything, I just smile and pull myself up for another kiss...

* * *

_**UPDATE!** Alright guys, I know that I said that this would be a standalone type thing, but I've gotten a few requests for a sequel... So, at the urging of my fans (wink wink!), I've decided to write a second chapter :) I **hope** that I'll be able to write an update that you guys will like as much (or better!) than this one, so stay tuned for the next chapter! (more drama awaits our cute little wolves!)_


End file.
